System Rift walkthrough
This page contains information regarding the progress sequence of the System Rift DLC for Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It also contains lists of collectibles and achievements. Objectives & XP Rewards Walkthrough Blade Plaza :''Primary Objectives: Go to Zátopek Bar and find Slaw; Get into Konverz Kafé; Activate the holographics system; and Find ShadowChild.'' The mission begins at the metro station of the Blade Plaza, and the first objective is to locate Slaw, who is inside Zátopek Bar. The Bar is located at the eastern part of the Plaza, and is inside a restricted area guarded by anti-aug extremists. For stealth-oriented players, one possible approach is to jump onto the platform directly north of the restaurant labeled in the map, using either the Klipspringer Jump Mod or by stacking bins. From this platform, you can also access a third-level apartment, which contains a hidden weapon stash accessible by the keycode 1205. Neutralize or avoid the guards to enter Zátopek Bar. Talk to Slaw in the basement. Slaw will back out of his arrangement with Pritchard, but will give Jensen a Pass-Port that will later be used for accessing the Palisade Blade. After talking to Slaw, Pritchard will then contact you and ask you to speak to him in the Konverz Kafé. Before proceeding further, you may wish to locate various weapons, items, or Praxis kits found in the Blade Plaza, which are listed in the subsequent sections of this article. Speak to Pritchard in the Konverz Kafé by activating the circuit panel. Pritchard will then direct you to ShadowChild. ShadowChild is located in a secret room in a third-level unit of the Klímová Apartments. To access the secret room, interact with a painting inside the bedroom to reveal a terminal, which is accessible by the code 8222. Use the terminal to open the secret door, and speak with ShadowChild. ShadowChild will recode the Pass-Port so that it becomes usable for accessing the Palisade Blade. Next, head to the front entrance of the Palisade Blade. Niko Saridakis will be located at the front entrance. Speak with him to obtain a set of objectives, relating to the murder of his wife Simona Saridakis, that can be completed for the Murder He Wrote achievement. Infiltrating the Palisade Blade :''Mandatory Objectives: Infiltrate the Palisade Bank; Find out which server chamber holds Santeau's files; and Ride the funicular and reach the server chambers.'' The easiest way to get in to the Blade is to speak with the receptionist at the front desk. The receptionist will ask for a phrase previously spoken by ShadowChild. Select the option Baba-Yaga 50, and the receptionist will disable the security elements guarding the elevator. Get inside the elevator, and use the Pass-Port to unlock access to the Blade facility. Once you have arrived at the bottom floor of the Palisade Blade interior, the next part of the mission principally involves reaching the upper level of the facility, where the CEO's office is located. If you are playing stealthily, the best approach is to enter the east-side maintenance corridor to the left, either through the beige-colored double doors near the television (hacking the lock panel is required), or by entering the nearby meeting room and then traveling through a floor vent ("lift heavy objects" augmentation required) to reach the locker room of the east maintenance corridor. Once you are in the east maintenance corridor, access the airduct behind a locked door (keycode 8153). From here, you can reach all the way to level 3, and into the office of Leona Rosolova, without encountering a single hostile NPC. Rosolova's office can be entered through a maintenance area if you have the "punch through walls" augmentation. At Rosolova's Office, you may complete the optional objective of "Plant the figurine for ShadowChild." Additionally, the first clue for the Saridakis murder is the second email found on her computer. From Rosolova's office, you will have to traverse two sets of stairways to reach level 5, sneaking past guards if necessary. Once on level 5, you will find CEO's office guarded by a turret. If playing stealthily, the easiest way to enter the office is to get to the back side of the elevator structure right across the CEO's office. There, you will find a ladder, which will take you above the structure, where you can then jump onto the roof of the CEO's office and enter the Office through a vent. Inside the CEO's office, read the emails on her computer, which will complete the objective of finding the server that holds Santeau's files, and the second piece of information for the Saridakis murder case. Afterwards, take the funicular up to the server farm area. Server Farm Area :''Mandatory Objectives: Unlock server chamber 204; Insert the pass-port into Santeau's server terminal; Enter the CTO's private workstation; Get access to the mainframe server chamber; Use the voice sample to enter the mainframe; and Use the NSN chair.'' From this point forward, there will be only robot enemies. The robots here are capable of detecting you through your glass shield cloak. However, the traditional methods of remote hacking and disabling bots using silenced EMP shots still apply. Additionally, the red heat blocks can be used as cover to confuse their sensors. Once you pass the first room, you will come across a large room that contains multiple smaller rooms that house server units. At the bottom of the entrance stairs, there are two security computers side-by-side that you can hack. Hacking the computers to disable the cameras is highly recommended. Additionally, if you have turret domination, turning the turrets friendly will essentially take care of all drones and sentry bots from this point onward (if any become hostile). In this area, the third piece of information for the Saridakis murder case can be found on a pocket secretary located in the back of gas-filled server chamber 209. To complete the required objectives, reach server chamber 204 and insert the pass-port into Santeau's server terminal. Pritchard will note that Santeau's files aren't in the server chamber, but have been moved to the mainframe. He will then upgrade your pass-port so you can access the CTO's office. Once your pass-port has been activated, proceed by entering the CTO's office. In the CTO's office, you will need to find a voice sample of the CTO, Masaaki Oshiro. The voice sample can be found on a pocket secretary on a counter, hidden behind boxes. Use the voice sample to proceed. The pocket secretary also contains the fourth and final piece of information for the Saridakis murder case, and reveals that Oshiro and the Palisade CEO, Ashani Talwar, have been moving data data around as part of an insider trading scheme, and that they killed Simona Saridakis using the Blade's defense systems when Saridakis came close to uncovering their plot. At the NSN terminal, insert the pass-port into the mainframe terminal to provide Pritchard with access to the mainframe. Unfortunately, the server mainframe detects an intrusion and fries the pass-port, which in turn traps Pritchard's avatar inside the server. With Pritchard's avatar trapped inside, Palisade could easily pin-point Pritchard's location. Jensen will then use the NSN terminal to access the server mainframe to rescue Pritchard's avatar. The Mainframe :''Mandatory Objectives: Find Pritchard's NSN avatar; Extract the security program from the data towers; and Exit the NSN'' Once inside the server mainframe as an NSN avatar, ShadowChild will give you the Smart Vision and remote hacking abilities. Then, you have to complete four mini-puzzles in crossing from one side of a chasm to another side: * In the first crossing, simply activate Smart Vision to see a bridge leading to the other side of the chasm. * In the second crossing, push a button to partially activate the bridge. Then, use the remote hacking ability on a floating target to cause the target to drop a box to into a receptacle, which will activate the remaining part of the bridge. * In the third crossing, activate Smart Vision to reveal a button and then activate the button. Then, use remote hacking to drop the box into the receptacle, which will activate a bridge below. Jump down to the bridge below and continue through a vent opening to reach to the upper level. * In the fourth and final crossing, activate Smart Vision to reveal moving platforms that will take you to the other side. Once you have reached to the other side, deactivate Smart Vision to reveal a button, which will complete the bridge (on the level below) across the chasm. Speak to Prichard, who will be upset that ShadowChild's creation of the breach has compromised the covert nature of the operation. Then, exit the NSN. After "exiting," you will have to use Smart Vision again, inside Oshiro's office, to find the actual exit. Prior to exiting the NSN for real, you may access the computer in Oshiro's virtual office by using the password Masaaki. Escape the Blade Exit the mainframe server chamber into the main room of the server farm. You will find that the defense systems are now in an "alarmed" state. However, if you had previously turned the turrets friendly, the turrets will easily dispose of any sentry bots that are active. Exit this room to the smaller antechamber leading to the funicular. You can use the escape hatch here to escape the Blade and complete the mission. Alternatively, you can take the funicular back down to the offices, in case you want to further explore any parts of the Blade. Exiting through the street-access elevator will finish the mission. Keycodes and passwords See System Rift Keycodes and System Rift Passwords. Achievements For a list of System Rift achievements and how to get them, see System Rift Achievements. Story items All story items in System Rift are given to the player automatically as the story progresses. Locations of collectibles Praxis kits Blade Plaza: * Right after you exit the metro station, look in the water of a wall fountain on the right. * In a plastic container lying on the balcony of the Mramor Pilsner bar with the two Czech Republic flags. The bar is located at the south of the plaza next to the metro station (Requires jumping augmentation and somewhat tricky platforming). * On a windowsill high above the PLOMBOYBTZO restaurant entrance (Requires jumping augmentation - get to the small roof above by climbing the ladder on the billboard to the right, then go through the apartment to get onto the mini-roof above the restaurant. Here you will also need to stack at least 2 boxes/trashcans in order to reach the small windowsill above). * In ShadowChild's secret room (code 8222) at Klimová Apartments, in one of the filing cabinets. Note: You can only get this kit before meeting with Pritchard at the Konvertz Kafé. * Opposite the entrance to Klimová Apartments, there are two storage sheds, and above them an apartment accessed via its balcony. The praxis kit is behind the refrigerator (you will need the "move heavy objects" augmentation). * Enter the sewers near the Josiane Vin Du Quebec wine store and pass the electrified area. The praxis kit is among the possessions of a homeless person sleeping in a side tunnel. Palisade Blade: * Level 01, Head of Human Resources office, inside a level 3 safe (Code 0622). * Level 02, west maintenance corridor, at the end of the electrified shaft. If you do not have EM protection, head down to the alcove on floor 1 below this, and use a crate to jump to up to reach a platform with a vent that takes you to it. * Level 03, east maintenance corridor. Break into the small fenced area, then check the narrow area between the wall and the boxes. * Level 03, west maintenance corridor, in the gassed room (code 8153), on the pipes near a wall. * Level 04, on top of the Client Services office. Weapon mods Upgraded and other Notable Weapons eBooks Note: DLC eBooks give XP, but do not count towards Tablet Collector. ru:Прохождение DLC System Rift Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided Category:Walkthroughs Category:System Rift